


Sole Survivor

by Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alliances, F/F, George is a PITA, Immunity is God, Individual Challenges, John is a sneaky man, M/M, Plotting, Shameless oogling, Survivor AU, Tribal Challenges, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow/pseuds/Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow
Summary: Sixteen castaways are abandoned in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest.  There, they must deal with tarantulas, anacondas, constant rain, little food, backstabbing tribe mates, and challenges both physical and mental.  The last thing anyone has time for is finding love... right?





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> More than two months of work for this story to come to life. I want to say thank you to the incredible and beautiful person that is My_Trex_has_fleas, for being my cheerleader and beta. You are a godsend to my scattered mind and I appreciate you so very much!

This was all Verity’s fault. She had convinced him that this would be fun, a great idea. He should have just made her do it. But no, she had convinced him to apply to be on Survivor of all things and now here he was trudging along with fifteen other people. They were being led along a path somewhere in the middle of the Amazon and had not been separated by tribe yet. The production assistant leading them along like ducklings was explaining that they were to take seats on the logs once called for, men on the right and women on the left, then the game would begin. The production assistant stopped them and told them to wait. The castaways were mostly quiet while they waited, with only two or three talking amongst themselves.

Ross took the opportunity to check out some of the other competitors, the production team having kept them mostly separated until this point. Standing closest to him was a slim girl with fiery red hair. She noticed him looking at her and grinned, lightly freckled nose crinkling at him and blue eyes sparkling. Ross was struck by how lovely she was.

The redhead turned away from him and he saw her eyes wander appreciatively over the form of another castaway, wearing a pink bikini under her tank top and her hair tied back in a long dark braid. Ross chuckled and looked over the others. There were a couple of older ladies grouped together, quietly murmuring to each other though they were quickly silenced by one of the assistants. Two younger ladies were standing near to them. Ross caught the gaze of the brunette, offering a half smile as his eyes continued to roam over the other contestants.

Ross had just caught a glimpse of golden blond hair when the production assistant called for them to move up towards the logs where the game would begin. Grabbing his rucksack, Ross fell in line behind the redhead. They hadn’t made it fifty feet before the voice of their host, Robert Fotherby, rang out. Cameras were officially rolling.

“Hey everyone, take a seat. Men on the right, ladies on the left.” Robert waited as they settled themselves in, setting their bags to the side. Ross nodded to the man next to him, a dark haired man who settled awkwardly onto the log, before nodding back.

“Welcome everyone to Survivor.” Robert stated. “We’re going to start this off a little differently. This will be your first opportunity to talk with each other and learn more about the people you’ll be playing the game with. I want everyone to say your name, how old you are and your occupation. We’ll start at the far left, front row.”

Ross leaned forward enough so that he could see from his spot in the back row.

“Hello everyone, I’m Ruth, I’m twenty, and I am a university student.” The small blonde girl smiled and gave a small wave as she finished. This process continued, with the three older ladies, Grace, the fifty-three year old housewife; Rachel, the forty-two year old schoolteacher, Mary, the sixty-one year old dog breeder, and the younger brunette Elizabeth,twenty-five year old professional organizer, introducing themselves. Ross paid particular attention when the redhead started to speak.

“Hi there! I’m Demelza, I’m twenty-four, and I’m a nurse.” She flashed a smile, eyes twinkling at the pretty brunette next to her. Ross bit back a chuckle when he realized that that was the brunette that Demelza had been eyeing as they waited to be called. The brunette smiled back before turning to the group.

“Anne, I’m twenty-seven and a fitness instructor.” She gave a quick wave. The last girl to talk was a pretty blonde.

“Caroline, twenty-two, I’m a volunteer coordinator.” She beamed at the group.

“Thank you ladies.” Robert said, plastic television grin in place. “Gentlemen?”

The process repeated as the group heard from George, the twenty-seven year old investment banker; Billy, the forty-five year old professor of geology; and Flint, the sixty year old archaeologist.

“I’m Dwight, I’m a twenty-five year old medical student.” the tall brunet said, giving a wave.

“Hey, I’m Jim, and I’m a twenty-nine year old marine biologist.” Ross caught his breath and said a prayer that this man ended up in the same tribe as him as he caught sight of cerulean eyes and blond curls. The man, Jim, smiled showing off a killer pair of dimples and Ross knew he was in trouble. He barely heard as John, the fifty-six year old retired naval officer spoke. It was until the man directly next to him started speaking that he started fully paying attention again.

“I’m Andrew, I’m thirty-five and I’m a construction foreman.” the dark haired man said, before looking to Ross.

“I’m Ross, I’m twenty-eight and I’m a photographer.”

Jim took a moment to look over the owner of the rich baritone that had caught his attention. Dark eyes caught his before a blinding smile overtook the handsome face. Jim quickly thought that maybe he would have the good fortune of ending up on the same tribe as the man with that brilliant smile.

“Thank you everyone.” Robert said, as Ross finished speaking. “Now. If each of you would be so kind as to look under your feet, dig in the sand a bit.” There was a bit of confused digging before, Grace raised a small cloth and twine wrapped bundle into the air, quickly followed by Ross.

“Grace, Ross would you please open those?” Robert asked, waiting patiently as the two tore into the odd little packages. Ross tore into his first and raised a handful of red buffs in the air.

“Ross you are now the first member of Kano. Which means Grace...” Robert turned and saw the handful of green buffs waving in the air. “You are the first member of the Akusu tribe. Congratulations you two. If you would join me up here, just come and stand on your tribe’s mat.” Ross and Grace made their way to the front, waiting quietly for him to explain what was happening.

“Now some of you may be thinking be thinking that we have a tribe of men and a tribe of women, based on the way you’re seated. That assumption would be incorrect. Ross, Grace, you will be selecting the members of your tribes.” Ross and Grace looked stunned and the rest of the castaways shifted uncomfortably at the revelation.

“Here’s how this will work, Ross, Grace, you will alternate your choices between men and women and you must begin by choosing a member of the opposite sex.” Robert said. Ross shifted uncomfortably as a cameraman came a bit closer to him. “So ladies first, Grace who will you choose first?”

“The lovely young man who helped me carry my bags, Jim was it?” Jim shoved down the feeling of disappointment and went to join Grace accepting the green buff and wrapping it around his neck. He peeked over at the dark haired man on the other mat, noting the slight frown resting at the corner of the lovely mouth.

“Ross, which lady will be the first to join Kano.” Robert asked.

“Red, Demelza right?” Ross replied pointing at her. She popped up off her log and made her way to the mat accepting the red buff. The selection process went quickly, with Dwight, Caroline, Andrew, Elizabeth, George, and Ruth joining Kano and Anne, John, Mary, Flint, Rachel, and Billy joining Akusu. Robert led the tribes down to the water at the edge of the clearing.

“Now that the tribes have been chosen you all will need to head to your new homes. In the boats here there are supplies, very basic. For food, there is a small bag of beans, not enough to last 39 days. You will need to become resourceful during your time here.” Robert said, gesturing grandly towards the boats. “As you head down the river you will come across a fork, Kano you will go to the right, Akusu to the left. Seek out your tribe’s flag and you will have found your homes.” Robert waved as the two tribes packed themselves into the boats and pushed off, boats full of production crew following.

John immediately took charge in the Akusu boat, guiding the others as they found a steady rhythm to paddle. They led the Kano tribe up the river. John calling the rhythm from the front as they went. It was about an before they got the the fork in the river. John guided them to the left and they began chatting amongst themselves as they rowed. Jim looked at the young woman sitting next to him and grinned. She smiled back.

“I’m Anne.” she said.

“Jim, nice to meet you.”

“Isn’t this crazy?” Anne commented, pausing in her paddling to scan the riverbanks.

“I’m excited. This is going to be fun.” Jim replied. He paused hearing their tribe mates in front of them laughing and chattering away. “What do you think our beach is going to look like?” He wondered, scanning the riverbank.

“Not sure but I hope that our options for shelter are decent.” Anne replied.

“Come on everyone! Stroke!” John called from the front. The two grinned at each other and picked up the pace.

It was about an hour later when the green flag became visible on the left bank. Everyone cheered and frantically paddled towards shore. Jim jumped out and helped John drag the boat up to be secured. Anne followed and helped Mary and Grace climb down before accepting supplies to carry up the beach. Camera crew following right behind.

“We’re home!” Grace shouted happily. Jim exchanged a look with Anne before faking some enthusiasm for the cameraman nearby. Mary walked up to the tribal flag and untied a scroll.

“Hey everyone!” She called out. “It’s a map.”

“The water source?” Flint asked, taking it from her. The group gathered round and checked over the map.

“Where should we start guys?” Anne asked, taking the map to examine for herself.

“Fire, water, shelter?” Jim suggested.

“Should we split up tasks or one at a time?” Rachel asked.

“We can’t really make a fire until we’ve at least decided where to put a shelter.” Billy pointed out.

“Some of us should look for a place to make shelter and some should start on fire, then we can worry about the water source.” John stated. “We can’t drink the water without the fire.” Jim sat back and watched as the others fell in line with what John was saying. Anne stepped around Billy and joined Jim on the edge of the group.

“Interesting.” She murmured, giving him a look. “Shall we?” She asked quietly. Jim nodded.

“Jim and I will go scope out some places for shelter.” Anne volunteered. The rest of the group agreed waving them off. Jim followed Anne into the trees.

“Have you realized it?” she asked, kicking at branches as she walked. Jim trailed behind her. He cast a sparing glance at the cameramen walking with them. He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this but wanted her to say it.

“Realized what?” he asked. She paused and looked at him.

“We’re the youngest here by at least a decade.” she said plainly. “I think we need to stick together.” Jim grinned. Anne surely doesn’t waste any time.

“Oh really?”

“We can out do pretty much all of the oldies in the physical challenges. They would be wise to get rid of us before the merge.” she stated, facing him fully.

“You’re not wrong.” he replied. “I would imagine that thought has already gone through at least one or two minds over there. John seems like he would have figured it out at least.”

“What do you think then?” Jim thought about it, scanning the trees. He paused, walking further up the hill as he squinted at a large tree.

“I think I may have found a shelter.” he said, “And deal.” Anne beamed at him before turning and seeing what he was talking about.

“Whoa, that thing is massive.” she said, eyes wide.

“Look at the roots. Ready made shelter, just needs some renovations.” Jim replied.

“Should we go share the good news?” Anne inquired, turning to head back towards the riverbank.

“Let’s.” The two grinned at each other before walking off.

*

Over in Kano, Ross was already royally irritated. He and Demelza were standing off to the side watching the others run around looking for the water source, starting a fire, and unloading the boat in absolute mayhem. Elizabeth and Ruth had wandered off saying something about finding a bathroom area. Dwight and Andrew were contemplating where to start a fire, George listening in avidly and doing a remarkable impression of a bobblehead. Caroline was sifting through the supplies trying to figure out exactly what they were given.

“Do you want to go find a place for a shelter?” Demelza asked.

“Sure.” Ross followed Demelza into the trees. Both of them fully aware of the cameramen following them.

“So interesting bunch you’ve picked out.” Demelza remarked, as she scanned the area.

“Yeah they are.” Ross said casually, watching Demelza.

“So did you pick a bunch of chuckleheads on purpose or are you just oblivious?” Ross burst out laughing.

“Figured me out then have you?” he replied.

“There’s only two or three besides me here that are worth their salt. All the others... yikes.” she said, “What about this space up here?” Ross followed her into the clearing. They turned back towards the beach and judged the distance.

“Seems promising.” Ross said, “We’ll have to get the others’ opinions of course.”

“Sure sure.”

“So why ask me about my choices?”

“Easy, I want an alliance, and I’m not going to wait around to get one. I want one starting today. I won’t vote for you, you don’t vote for me simple as that for today. We can figure out more details later.” Demelza stated, sticking a hand on her hip as she spoke. Waving a finger in his face, she continued, “You were smart enough to pick a tribe full of strong expendable people. The end game being getting you to final two. I’m going to be the other half of that two. Deal?” She stuck her hand out to shake. Ross considered her for a moment. Fiercely determined, she glared at him. He cracked a smile.

“Deal.” He took her hand, surprised at how firm her grip was.

“Well glad that’s taken care of.” she said, “Let’s go tell the others we found a spot for the shelter.”

“On our way back, why don’t you tell me just what you think about the pretty brunette in Akusu.” Ross teased.

“Jesus. I regret this already.”


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into camp and the first challenge.

Day two dawned as Jim crawled out from under the tree roots.  Stretching, he internally complained about the pain in his back.  

 

Akusu had spent a few hours the day before working on their shelter.  It had quickly been discovered while searching through their supplies, that they had not been given flint to start a fire.  Ironically it had been Flint who had come up with a solution.  

 

Using his glasses, Flint and Mary had managed to get a fire going while the other worked on the floor of the shelter.  It was mutually decided that a floor would suffice for the night and they could add onto the ‘roof’ the following day.  It wasn’t until the floor was done that Jim and John went looking for the water source.  

 

It was thanks to their successful teamwork that Jim was able to rekindle the fire easily and drink boiled water as he woke up. Jim started up a small amount of beans to cook as Grace and Rachel stumbled out of the shelter and joined him by the fire.

 

“Good morning.’ Rachel mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Jim offered a wave in response.

 

“Where should we start today?” Grace asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

 

“Breakfast, water, shelter.” Jim said, stretching.  The trio greeting John and Flint as they joined the group at the fire.

 

“Where are we starting?” John asked, having missed Jim’s statement.

 

“Breakfast, water, shelter.” Jim repeated. “I’ve got some beans cooking.” 

 

“Thank you.” Flint said.  Jim hummed a response before going to wake Anne. 

 

Once everyone was awake and had eaten, they separated off to work on tasks.  It wasn’t until they were working on the shelter that Jim was tapped on the shoulder by a cameraman.  Following him into the trees, Jim adjusted the buff on his head before dropping onto a pile of rocks.

 

“So we’re going to ask some questions.  Just answer honestly, none of your tribemates will hear your answers.” the cameraman said, settling in on some rocks. “So what do you think of your tribe so far?”

 

“They’re a good group of people, but we are definitely at a disadvantage.”  Jim replied.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Physical challenges.  The other tribe is full of younger and healthier people.  If we have any super physical challenges we are automatically behind.” Jim replied.

 

“Do you wish that you had been chosen for Kano?” The cameraman asked.

 

“In some ways, I do wish I’d been picked for Kano.  I would not be one of the youngest there that’s for sure.”

 

“What do you think about John and Flint?”

 

“John and Flint seem to be happy to take on the leadership role.  I’m very happy to let them.”

 

“Why is that?” 

 

“Anne and I are the youngest.  Logically they need to get rid of us before the merge.  If we’re lucky, John and Flint will either team up with us or irritate all the others and we can get them voted out quickly.” Jim replied, feeling more and more relaxed as the conversation continued.

 

“And Anne?”

 

“Anne’s lovely. Very forward.” he laughed. “I was certainly surprised when she approached me the way she did yesterday.”

 

“About the alliance.”

 

“Yeah she was pretty determined. It’s probably wise, she had a valid point the we are the youngest of the group.  We’re the logical targets unless someone else screws up.”

 

The rest of the confessional continued in the same manner.  Jim answering questions until the cameraman called time.

 

Making his way back to camp, Jim was pleasantly surprised to see that the framework for the roof ‘expansion’ was already in place.

 

“This looks awesome guys!” he said, noticing Mary being led off by the crew.  

 

“We could easily have this done by tonight.” Flint replied.  

 

“Hey everyone!” Rachel called out.  “There’s tree mail.” The group exchanged confused looks.  There was never a challenge on day two.

 

Reading off the rhyming clue, John looked up at the rest of them.

 

“Looks like we’re heading for reward, kids.”

 

***

Ross was irritated.  Having gotten very little sleep the previous night on the hard ground, Ross had awoken to a tarantula the size of his fist crawling up his leg.  He then had to listen to the shrill shrieks of Elizabeth and Ruth when the traumatized critter had fled from the camp scampering directly towards the screaming women.  Demelza had thrown her shoe at them, telling them to ‘cram it!’ before curling up and attempting to sleep for a few more minutes.  They had not managed to get a fire started before the sun went down and therefore had no water for the morning.  Andrew and Dwight had sat up grumbling and went to dunk their heads in the water to wake up fully.  

 

“We need to get a shelter started and work on a fire.” George said, glaring down at Ross and Demelza.  

 

“Well then get to it and we’ll join you when we and everyone else has been awake for more than thirty seconds.” Demelza snapped, though the sound was muffled by her arms. 

 

“Don’t you care about this tribe?” George asked, sneering at them.  

 

“Christ on a fucking bike..” Ross muttered. Getting to his feet, he attempted to straighten his hair out, sort of and  loosened the buff around his neck before reaching down and hauling Demelza to her feet.  

 

“We’re up.  Happy?” Ross said, wrapping an arm around the sleeping while standing Demelza. George stormed off towards the river, Dwight and Andrew passing him on the way back.  

 

“Andrew, you’re in construction aren’t you?” Ross asked, yawning widely.

 

“A foreman, yeah.” 

 

“What are your thoughts about the shelter situation?”

 

“I could probably come up with something.” Andrew said, grinning.

 

“Awesome, tell us what you need.” Ross said. “Meanwhile, let’s get this fire situation figured out.” 

 

An hour later, Andrew had recruited everyone but Ross and Dwight to get started on the shelter and had made progress on the framework for a floor.  Ross and Dwight had rigged up a bow drill with one of Dwight’s shoelaces to start the fire and were making some small headway, having seen signs of an ember.  Ross had noticed his tribemates disappearing one by one with the camera crew.  He didn’t think to much of it until he was tapped on the shoulder and Demelza took over for him.  

 

The confessional felt really strange at first, Ross answering questions about his choices for tribemates and his quick alliance with Demelza.  Though he relaxed somewhat while talking he was still relieved when the cameraman sent him back to camp.  He arrived just in time to hear “We’ve got tree mail!”

 

Kano was heading for reward.

 

***

 

The tribes were separated at the challenge site, each with its own assistant producer explaining in greater detail how the challenge would work and showing each tribe a diagram of the route.  Ross adjusted the banner across his shoulder as he listened.

 

Soon enough, Kano was asked to move to their mat in the challenge arena. Lining up they watched as Akusu joined them.  

 

“Welcome everyone to the first reward challenge.” Robert greeted from his place next to a fabric covered display.  “I know this may come as a surprise but we thought that you may like some fire.  What do you think?” Kano cheered loudly while Akusu clapped with smiles.  Demelza and Ross exchanged a look. Had Akusu already managed to get fire?

 

“So for reward today, you will win flint.  Get yourselves nice and warm.  But how about some full bellies?” Robert pulled the fabric off and revealed fishing gear. “Rods, reels, baits, hooks, and some lovely nightcrawlers to help get you started.” This time both sides were shouting.

 

“Ready to get to it?” Robert asked.

 

“Yes!” Multiple voices shouted. 

 

“Here is the challenge.  Seven of you will be locked along a chain.  The one remaining unlocked will run up the path and to the first station.There are eight stations, each with a sliding puzzle. You must get the square with the knife out and cut the rope on the station.  Once the rope is cut, a bag will drop and a flag will raise. Inside the bag is the key to unlock one of your tribe mates.  It does not tell you which lock it goes to.  Once you’ve unlocked the next person, they will run out and complete the next puzzle.  The final station will release a key to the chest with your tribe’s flag.  First tribe to free all their members and their flag wins. Are you ready?” 

 

The tribes determined who was running first and the rest were locked onto the chain.  

 

“Alright we have Andrew for Kano and Grace for Akusu.” Robert said, “Survivors ready? Go!” Andrew and Grace took off running.  Andrew beating Grace into the trees.  Both tribes were shouting encouragements as they waited.  

 

Jim fought the urge to chew on his fingernails as he waited to see the first green flag fly into the air.  Sneaking a peek over at Kano, he locked eyes with the gorgeous brunet. Jim was torn between blushing and blatantly checking him out.  He chose the latter and gave a half smile before his attention was torn away by the flags flying into the air.  Green then red shortly after. Andrew met then surpassed Grace as they hit the beach.  Soon the two tribes were too busy figuring out which key worked for Jim to sneak another look.  Mary took off into the trees, the redhead from Kano (Demelza, Robert helpfully supplied) not far behind.  

 

The challenge seemed to take forever and move at the blink of an eye at the same time to Ross.  Akusu’s flag had gone up first with Demelza and Mary, but Demelza had been fast behind her and was a much faster runner than the older woman.  Quickly freeing George, Demelza joined Andrew by the trunk and was shouting with the rest of them.  John from Akusu following about a minute after George.  Ruth and Flint headed out next but Ross became more and more concerned when Flint returned and there was no sign of Ruth still. Ross sneaked another peek at Akusu and looked over the blond with the dimples. The blond caught his eye and grinned as another older gentlemen (Billy) from Akusu returned with a key.  Ruth’s flag finally went up and Kano started screaming. Ruth came barreling out of the trees and dropped in front of Ross, struggling to try the key.  When it clicked and fell open, Ross took off like a shot.  He nearly fell turning into his station and looked over the puzzle.  Sliding the pieces around to see how it work, Ross noticed a flash of blond passing his station and looked up just in time to see dimples flashing as he passed.  

 

Ross stared blankly for a moment before shaking himself and turning back to the puzzle.  Mumbling to himself as he slid the pieces faster and faster, he managed to get the square with the knife out, cut the rope and caught the bag in mid air.  Sprinting back to the beach, he dropped to his knees in front of the three people still left on their chain. When Caroline’s lock would open, he tried Elizabeth’s and she was off sprinting into the trees.  Heading over to the trunk he looked to Akusu and saw the blond had rejoined his tribe and their chain was empty.  Ross had a sinking feeling that Kano was not going to win this one.  

 

He was right.  The brunette that Demelza was appreciating ‘Not staring Ross, that’s rude’ came sprinting out of the trees and fell to her knees in front of the trunk.  Yanking the flag out, she carried it over to the pole and displayed.

 

“Akusu! Wins reward!”  Robert shouted.  Jim joined his tribe in a massive group hug.  Rachel and Anne started chanting ‘we’re going fishing, we’re going fishing’.  

 

“Kano you can head back to camp. Akusu come get your reward.”  Jim watched as Kano made their way off the beach, Ross looping an arm over Demelza and Caroline’s shoulders as they walked.  Jim picked up the rods and slung them over his shoulder.  He fell behind the rest of the group with Anne as they walked. 

 

“What do you think?” he asked.

 

“I think that if we lose immunity we have an idea of who needs to go.” Anne said quietly.  Jim nodded.  

 

“Come on you two!” Rachel hollered.  “You’re falling behind!”  Jim and Anne waved and broke into a run to catch up.

 

“What are you to gabbing about?” Grace asked.

 

“We were talking about how well we’re going to eat tonight. Jim here can tell us the best fish to eat.”  Anne said.

 

“Oh yeah don’t you do something with fish?” John asked.

 

“Marine biologist.  I can also make sure we don’t eat anything endangered.” Jim replied grinning at the group. 

 

“Wonderful!” Billy said. John took the lead as they continued their walk back to camp.

 

*** 

 

Ross and Demelza exchanged an irritated look.  Ruth was apologizing for her role in losing the challenge... for the fifteenth time.  Everyone else was pretty quiet.  The loss of the challenge having been disheartening for the group.

 

“I’m going to get some more water.” Demelza said, heading to get the water jugs.  

 

“I’ll help.” Ross volunteered.  They headed out to the water source.

 

“If we lose immunity, she has got to go.” Demelza grumbled. Ross nodded.

 

“But to be honest, I’d rather lose a reward than an immunity at this point.  The more numbers we have later down the line the better off we will be after the merge.” They reached the water source quickly.  Ross turned around and saw the cameraman who had been following them.  He started. It was strange how quickly they were becoming accustomed to having the crews around.  

 

“We need to consider who to pull into an alliance with us.” Demelza stated.  

 

“Not Ruth.” Ross said immediately, grinning cheekily at Demelza, who responded by punching him in the arm.  Feigning pain, Ross then started cackling.  “What?”

 

“Don’t be an idiot.  I think we should keep an eye on Dwight and Caroline.” Demelza suggested.  “I think they may be the best bet.”  

 

“Sounds good.” As they neared the camp, they brought the water jugs back and set them down.

 

“You two feeling optimistic for fire?” George asked.  “You didn’t seem to be having much luck this morning.” 

 

“We were pretty close.” Ross said blandly. “I’m confident we’ll get it this afternoon. What do you think Dwight?” 

 

“Let’s do it.” It took a while, but they had fire by sundown.

 

***

 

Akusu was gather along the banks of the river, three lines thrown in the water.  John had managed to catch a peacock bass, that Jim said was safe to eat and probably weighed about 8 pounds.  

 

Rachel, John, and Billy were sitting on the sand, looking to catch at least one more, while Jim carefully cleaned the bass.  

 

“We’re eating good tonight guys!” Jim called out.  The bass had no signs of illness and Jim had managed to clean and scale it with losing any of the meat.  John called it and pulled his line out of the water.  He sat down next to Jim and looked out over the river.  

 

“You’re pretty good at that.” he commented looking over the fish.  Jim nodded.

 

“Grew up on the water. My dad owning a fishing boat.” he replied, eyeing John.

 

“That’s a handy bit of knowledge to have.”

 

“It is.” Jim was waiting for John to get to the point.

 

“It would be wise of someone to make friends with a person with decent intelligence in this game.” John said. And there it was.

 

“What are you suggesting?” Jim asked. 

 

“I think you should team up with Flint and myself.” John stated.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“It would be a smart move on your part.  Ask Anne as well.  It’s pretty obvious that you two are getting to be friends.” John said, before standing and brushing sand off his legs.  “We’ll need numbers to drop some dead weight out of this tribe.”

 

Jim sat quietly as John headed back towards the shelter.

 

He needed to talk to Anne.

 


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first immunity challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday this week! So I was thinking and talking to the darling TRex, and came to the decision that even though I haven't finished Day Eight to keep my five chapter bumper, I was going to go ahead and post this. So Happy Birthday to me! Here's my present!

Ross woke up on day three with a mouthful of Demelza’s red curls. Spitting unpleasantly, he crawled out the the shelter and went to drink some water as the rest of the group slowly came to life. Ross started to rekindle the fire and put some beans on to cook. He waved a greeting at Dwight and Caroline, who emerged together. 

“Good morning.” Caroline mumbled. Demelza physically fell out of the shelter as she woke up. 

“Fuck!”

“Morning Demelza.” Ross greeted, failing at restraining his laughter. Dwight and Caroline not even trying. 

“Do you guys mind? Some of us are trying to sleep!” Elizabeth’s voice rang out of the shelter. 

“Wakey wakey sunshines!” Andrew said, purposely crawling over George, Elizabeth, and Ruth as he made his way out of the shelter. “We still have some things to finish on this shelter. Mostly solidifying this roof against rain.” 

Andrew snickered at the myriad of complaints audible from the shelter. “Morning everyone. I would kill for a cup of coffee right now.”

“Tea. I want tea.” Demelza said, leaning on Ross with only one eye actually open. Ross chuckled and ruffled her hair, earning a slap on the hand. 

Once everyone was up and about, Andrew recruited Elizabeth, George, Ruth, and Dwight to help him fortify the shelter, adding walls to the two sides and more to the roof. Demelza, Ross, and Caroline collected more firewood and set about boiling more water. Ross was tapped on the shoulder by a cameraman, who pointed in the direction of the tree mail. Ross grabbed the girls and headed off to find a bag with another cute rhyming couplet.

“Tree mail!” 

The group gathered round mostly for the benefit of the cameras and read the clue out loud.

“Carry your weight?” Ruth asked. “What could that possibly mean?”

**

Jim followed behind Rachel as they filed into the immunity challenge. Glancing across to Kano, Jim immediately noticed the brunet and his redheaded sidekick. 

“Welcome everyone, to your first immunity challenge.” Robert stated, bleached white teeth blinding them as he grinned and a cloth covered stand sitting next to him. “How was everyone’s night last night? Akusu? How are those fish treating you?” 

“Wonderful!” Mary said. “John alone must have caught three of them.” Jim shifted uncomfortably and looked over to Anne who’s smile had turned almost as plastic as Robert’s. 

“Kano. How’s it going for you?”

“We’re doing well.” Andrew said. “Five star accommodations.” His voice was full of sarcasm.

“Well let’s get started. Today’s challenge is a test of your strength but also how well you work as a team. Starting at opposite ends of a course you will move the same direction. This is the ultimate game of Tag. The first tribe to make contact with a member of the other tribe wins.” Robert said. The castaways exchanged looks, this sounded too easy. 

“Sounds pretty simple right?” Robert said grandly, playing up for the cameras. “Well think again. The course is flooded with up to three feet of water you will need to wade through at speed.” Ross internally groaned. Ruth and Elizabeth were going down fast. “You will be tied together.” Jim resisted the urge to swear at the thought dragging Mary and Grace through the course when they got worn out. The women sometimes got winded walking from the shelter to the riverbank. “And of course you will all be wearing these backpacks. Each weighted at twenty pounds.” 

Ross’ inner dialogue was just one long, drawn out ‘fuck’. “You can drop out. But only if you give your backpack to another member of your tribe.” Robert finished. “Do you want to know what you’re playing for?”

The tribes started cheering as Robert pulled the cloth off of the odd little stand, revealing some kind of totem covered in shiny bits and palm fronds. “The immunity idol, guarantees you three more days in the game. This is what you covet. For the losers, tribal council tonight.” Robert gave a brilliant smile.

“Let’s get started.”

But he didn’t have too much time to think beyond that as the tribes were quickly tied together. They were actually more clipped together to allow people to drop off more easily. Ross found himself behind Andrew and in front of Demelza. Accepting his backpack, he lined up with his tribe. Roger stood up on his perch overlooking the course and shouted 

“Survivors ready?! Go!” Jim surged forward, taking hold of Grace’s arm and helping her through the water. It had quickly been realized that certain members of Akusu were not going to last long in this challenge. Akusu raced along the course as fast as they could, water flying everywhere and the weight on their backs only getting heavier with time. 

“Come on guys!” Demelza shouted, looking back at Ruth. The tiny girl was already out of breath and starting to fall behind. Ross looked at Kano to see one of the older ladies handing her bag to the blond as she unclips herself. 

“Mary’s out, handing off to Jim.” Robert calls out. Ross taking another look at the blond, Jim.

“Ross let’s move!” Demelza shoved him as he slowed to stare, Jim’s now drenched shirt sticking to a well muscled chest. Picking up the pace, he forced his way through the water, picking Andrew up as he lost his footing. Ruth fell behind them, getting hauled to her feet by Caroline and Dwight. “Kano gaining on Akusu!” Roger called out. 

Jim chanced a look at Kano, seeing just how fast they were moving compared to Akusu. Cursing under his breath he turned back to see Grace handing her bag off to John and unclipping herself from the rope. 

“Grace is out, handing off to John. Ruth is out, handing off to Dwight.” Jim realized that Kano was one down before readjusting the bags on his back and forging ahead. 

“I can’t keep going. I’m done guys.” Billy said, Anne snatched his bag and slung it across her back and he unclipped and stumbled off the course. They were able to pick up speed but Kano was still gaining. 

Ross resisted the urge to swear as Elizabeth almost threw her bag at him before unclipping from the rope. She shouted sorry as she fell getting off the course. The only benefit was they managed to gain ground much faster. 

Rachel stumbled and fell, Jim helped her to her feet but she nearly fell again shouting in pain. 

“I’ve twisted it.” she said. Handing the bag ahead to Flint, Jim helped her unhook but the damage was done. 

Andrew’s hand reached out and nearly dragged him off his feet as “Kano! Wins immunity!” 

Ross practically tackled Demelza as Robert shouted. Kano erupted into cheers. 

“Kano head back to camp, you are all safe tonight. Akusu, I’ll see you at tribal council. Tonight this game will end for one of you.” Jim chanced one last look at Kano, the brunet, Ross’, brilliant smile on full display as he hugged Demelza. Jim wrapped an arm over Anne’s shoulder as they started the trip back to camp. The tribe was mostly quiet as they walked. 

As they stepped into camp, it was easy to see the factions breaking off. Jim and Anne watched with amusement as Mary and Grace immediately huddled up by the fire. John and Flint stood looking over the camp from the side, quietly murmuring to each other. Billy meandered over to them in what Jim assumed was supposed to be a casual way. Rachel looked around confused before walking over to Anne. 

“Do they think they’re being subtle?” she asked. Jim and Anne both chuckled. 

“I suppose that is what they think.” Anne said.

“We need more water. Want to come help me?” Rachel asked.

“Sure thing.” The three of them trooped off to the water source, Jim and Anne both seeing the limp in Rachel’s step. They waited until they reached the source to start talking. 

“Who are you two thinking?” Rachel asked.

“We hadn’t really talked about it.” Jim said carefully. Anne shrugged at him.

“We haven’t. Why? Who are you thinking?” Anne countered. 

“While I know my performance today wasn’t the best, I don’t feel like the weakest link here.” Rachel said.

“There’s a big difference between not being able to handle the challenge and twisting your ankle.” Jim pointed out.

“Yeah.” Rachel said. “I think that we need to consider Grace and Mary.” Jim grinned internally. If it was Rachel’s suggestion, they could pin it all on her if it went sideways for the vote.

“That’s not a bad idea. Mary hasn’t been doing well in general and if she can’t hack it in the physical challenges, we’re all at risk of going home faster.” Anne added.

“We don’t have the numbers, we need at least two more to get her out.” Rachel pointed out. 

“Let me talk to someone and get back to you.” Jim said grinning.

**

At Kano, Ross and Demelza were laughing as Dwight and Caroline sang and danced through the camp. George and Elizabeth were off to the side, mumbling back and forth. 

“This was definitely a good win to have.” Demelza said quietly, beaming up at the dancing couple.

“Was it?” Ross asked lightly. Demelza shoved him gently.

“It was you dolt. We don’t have any outside alliances secured yet. We need numbers to keep ourselves safe.” she hissed. 

“I’m aware.” Ross said dryly, rubbing at his shoulder. “You are freakishly strong, you know that?”

“I’ve been told.” Demelza said dryly. “transferring and lifting patients of all weights will do that to you.”

“Moving on...” Ross said. “Who do you think have potential for alliances?”

“Those two.” Demelza said, nodding at the dancing couple.

“Interesting.” 

“The question is do we approach them or wait for them?” 

“Let’s give it a day or so and see what happens.” Ross decided. Demelza shrugged.

“Sounds good.”

**

At Akusu, Jim had managed, with no little degree of difficulty, to have a conversation with John regarding the vote. Jim was pleased to find out that John and Flint had come to a similar conclusion of targeting the older ladies.

Now they were making their way to tribal council and Jim was hopeful that their plan would pan out. Following a production assistant through some trees, they were directed to enter into some sort of hut construct. They fell into a single file line and made their way in. Cameras were clearly visible as they walked in and Robert was particularly solemn.

“As you walk in, grab your torch and touch the flame.” Robert said, gesturing at the row of torches behind the seating. “Everyone dip your torches to get fire. You do this because here, fire represents your life in this game. As long as you have fire, you are in the game, when your fire’s gone so are you. You can put your torches back and take a seat.” It didn’t take long before they were all seated and facing Robert. “Welcome everyone, to your first tribal council.” Robert went on to explain the purpose of tribal council, mostly for the benefit of the cameras and Jim had to refrain from rolling his eyes too much. 

“So John tell me a bit about life at camp. How have these first three days been for you?” Robert asked. Jim only half listened as John talked about the fire and shelter situation as well as the bonds the tribe has been forming. More inane questions followed to Grace and Billy before Robert turned his attention to Jim. 

“So Jim. Today’s challenge was a tough one. What do you think went wrong today?” Jim paused for a minute trying to formulate a diplomatic answer.

“I think that in some ways we didn’t have the endurance that Kano has. There is a significant difference in skills and strengths in the tribes. We know that mentally we’re strong but physically they have an advantage. And today was a very physical challenge. Hauling our bodies through that water was difficult and when people start falling behind and slowing everyone down it gets to be brutal.” he finally said. “They clearly outdid us with their strength.”

“Anne. Does this factor into the vote?” Robert asked. Anne twisted her braid in her hands.

“It’s definitely something we have to take into account. How can we get to the merge and to the end if we don’t succeed in physical challenges?”

“And with that it’s time to vote. Anne you’re first.” One by one, they filed into the voting booth. 

When it came time for Jim to vote, he quickly wrote Mary’s name down, showing the parchment to the camera and saying, “You’re a real sweet lady, but we need strength right now and we can all see that you’re getting weaker being here.” He put his vote in the urn and headed back to his seat. 

After everyone had voted, Robert said his expected “I’ll go tally the votes” and headed off. It was about a ten minute wait before Robert returned.

As each vote was revealed, it was clear that their planning had worked. Mary was sent home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a video to see how this challenge runs that I thought may be helpful. It's from Survivor Caramoan: Fans vs Favorites 2.  
> [Link text](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEwltkJn7nY)


End file.
